


Drawing for Love

by fifthhollow



Series: Canvas Hearts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthhollow/pseuds/fifthhollow
Summary: Lydia's POV of Scribbles from Beyond





	Drawing for Love

Lydia started drawing on herself when she was six. It was simple enough why: she had run out of paper and had realized that pens work just as well on skin. Little did she know that this would develop into a lifelong habit, changing not only her life but the lives of everyone around her.

 

* * *

 

Lydia's mother started scolding her about the doodles when she turned ten.

Something about her being too old for that kind of behavior, her dad always scolded her for drawing on herself. He said it's not ladylike.

Her grandmother was the only one to encourage her habit. She's gone now.

Lydia started to wash away the drawings as soon as she could. (It was a blessing when she discovered baby wipes.)

 

* * *

 

Lydia is fifteen when she meets Allison Argent. Within a day of getting to know her, Lydia discovers that she is not only beautiful and whip smart but also kind and strong.

She had felt an instinctual pull toward the bruenette the moment she had laid eyes on her and now she's glad she followed her gut. Allison is going to be a great friend.

 

* * *

 

Lydia knows she shouldn't touch Scott.

That he's Allison's crush-boyfriend-thing-whatever.

That he's _Allison's._

 But she feels her stomache churn unpleasantly at the thought of them _together_ so she must have feelings for Scott or something...

Anyway he's the new captain of the lacrosse team and Allison's just the new girl.

It's just logical to pick him over her when it comes to popluarity.

Later, she wonders, why then, does she regret it so much.

 

* * *

 

Lydia hates the fucking goddamn woods.

It's hard to walk around, especially in her chosen footwear.

There's always _something_ underfoot or overhead, you never know what. And if there's one thing Lydia hates, it's not knowing things.

But here she is, in her heels, at four in the afternoon, in the goddamn woods.

It's a good thing she likes Allison so much because anyone else would be so dead, dragging her out here to watch them shoot arrows at trees.

 

* * *

 

Lydia doesn't like Allison's family.

Lydia doesn't like Allison's family because she's spent so much time around them.

She's sure they would be lovely to know on the surface level but seeing the expectations Chris and Victoria heap on Allison sours her view of them.

(There was a short time she suspected they might have been hitting Allison what with the way the older girl covers up almost  religiously but some clever investigation on Lydia's part rendered that thought process invalid.)

And then there's Kate.

Lydia wants to warn Allison about Kate. About that predatory glint in her eye.

Kate wants something from Allison and Lydia hopes she never gets it.

 

* * *

 

Lydia wakes up to bright light and cold earth.

She stumbles toward the light and something warm and soft is placed around heer shoulders.

_Where's Allison? Where am I? What happened?_

 

 

* * *

 

Lydia stares down at her own arm, covered as it is in black marks from where she had been haphazardly slashing with a marker moments before.

She feels  her arm tingling slightly, but that must be from how hard she was pressing, right?

It can't have been from anything else.

It wasn't from anything else.

 

* * *

 

Lydia casually asks as she checks her makeup in the mirror, "I get why you don't want to go out with Matt, but why don't you just accept the ticket and ditch him when you get there?"

"Because that's mean," Allison responds from where she is lounging on Lydia's bed.

"You could stand to be a little mean."

Secretly, Lydia hopes Allison doesn't listen to her. She likes how nice Allison is.

 

* * *

 

Lydia felt good. In fact, she is feeling better than she has in weeks.

It's like a weight has been lifted leaving behind an airy, empty feeling.

She feels like maybe she could float.

It's odd to feel this good, at least considering this morning she woke up in the middle of the woods by a burnt down houseand is currently cleaning up her house after her birthday party.

Lydia looks over to where Allison is shoving red Solo cups into a trash bag.

Allison looks up.

Their eyes lock and a smile blooms across her face. Lydia feels her stomache flutter not unpleasantly.

_Today is a good day._

 

* * *

 

Lydia Martin is _pissed_.

She is confused and worried and scared but more than anything, she's _pissed off_.

_"Scott McCall is a werewolf?!"_

"And so is Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd and now, Jackson Whitmore," Allison responds, leaning against  the desk in front of Lydia.

"Jackson  had scales-"

"Yeah, _had_. He was a kanima. But you cured him and now he's a werewolf," Allison spoke in a calm and measured tone, her voice soft but clear.

Lydia took a deep breath, her simmering anger cooling as it became clear to her Allison was finally going to answer her questions.

"Cured him? I don't even know how I got here, it's like I was in a trance."

"You might have been drawn here because of what you are," Allison says biting her lip.

Lydia's heart sinks.

"What I am? Allison, I'm human." _Right?_

"Look, whatever one of us writes on our skin shows up on the other. That only happens if one of us is a strong supernatural creature. You're immune to kanima venom. Peter bit you and you're not a werewolf. These trances you go into. Lydia, I'm sorry..." Allison says moving forward to wrap Lydia in a hug.

 

* * *

 

 The gunshot echoes in Lydia's ears as she runs out from one room to the next.

She stops in the middle of the room as her surroundings register.

"I heard a couple kill themselves," Lydia says when she hears Allison follow her into the room.

Confusion and panic are swirling through her as Allison steps up in front of her and firmly grabs her upper arms, rubbing soothingly.

"After everything we've been through, I believe you."

 

* * *

 

Lydia stares at the bloody words on her arm and runs.

Lydia runs as fast as her body will permit, her throat sore, her lungs burning, her own scream echoeing in her ears.

Lydia runs until she makes it to Allison's side.

Mind racing Lydia barks at Scott, "What are you doing?"

"Uh-"

"Hurry up and bite her while she still has a pulse!"

Scott jumps, hesitates for the briefest of moments , and then clamps his teeth ddown on Allison's forearm.

"Don't leave me. I love you," Lydia whispers, her face inches from Allison, before kissing her softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently unbetaed  
> I write for kudos and comments


End file.
